The Swarms Strike
by WesDaaman
Summary: A new threat emerges to destroy all Ponies everwhere. You see, when legends were young, one word was never spoken, for feared that the legend was true. That word was "Antman". Huge Ants with swords, a great threat to all Ponies; they want revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Griffy and Spike are Bored

Griffy was just strolling along through Ponyville on his way to his part time job at the spa as a janitor. When he arrived, the twins who ran the place (Lotus and Aloe)) immediately greeted him with happiness.

"Why so happy girls?", he asked the two female Earth Ponies.

"We are just so excited that you had part in saving the world those dreadful monster Ants", said Lotus.

"Do you mind telling us how it went?", asked Aloe.

"A story eh?", replied Griffy with a smile, "Well then have a seat and let tell you how it all happened"

Lotus and Aloe sat down and Griffy got into a chair and began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just an ordinary summer night, me and Spike were just bored, hanging out next to my Tree. We could'nt see our female Pony friends because they were having a girls-only slumber party at Twilight and Spike's place.

"I'm bored", complained Spike.

"Ditto", I replied.

"Why don't we just prank the girls Griffy?", suggested Spike.

"BRILLIANT!", I exclaimed, "Let's freak out some females!"

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptence

At first, me and Spike thought we should look at my big book of party pranks, but we decided against it.

First we tried the knock-on-the-door-and-run-away trick, but we failed miserably, for we had never done it before.

Twilight answered the door to find me and Spike standing there, trying to figure out what comes next after you knock.

"You boys obviously don't know how to do this prank, do you?", she said.

Spike and I nodded in agreement.

"You need to run away and hide after you knock", Twilight explained.

"Oh", me and the Dragon chick said in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that rather embarrising mess-up, me and Spike decided that we should indeed follow that book for instructions.

After reading it, we were practically the pranks lords: prank calling our female friends, leaving gag hay at the door, you name it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty soon, we got bored and snuck through one of the windows of the "Book Tree", as sometimes like to call it, and started to get some snacks from the fridge. That's when the six girls caught us and did not look very happy with our pranks from earlier.

"Let us punish these two hooligans by giving them makeovers", suggested Rarity in a somewhat sinister fashion.

Spike and I got frightened and tryed to zoom out the window we came through but got telekinized into the library by Twilight's magic.

"Now why in the hay are ya'll torturin' us", asked Applejack.

"We're just bored", said Spike in a depressed fashion.

"We've got nothing to do because you girls would'nt invite us to you slumber party", I added.

"Aaaawwww", the ponies said in response as if we we being both serious and "cute".

"You know what", said Twilight, "You boys can join. After all, there's nothing in the book that boys can't join a slumber party".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So the 8 of us were then having fun all night long, but I did remind them that they would need our help some day, even though they are the represenatives of the Elements of Harmony.

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

The next day, me and Spike joined Rarity on yet another gem hunt to make the fancy suits for another upcoming concert performed by the Pony of Pop herself, Sapphire Shores!

Now, another reason why I was assisting Spike and Rarity seek out gems in the rocky hills outside of Ponyville (but this time, out of Diamond Dog teritorry), was so that I could "protect" Rarity from Spike's romantic infatuation with her.

After a few more gem finds, Rarity gave both me and Spike rewards for being so loyal on this job thing. She gave me both a Rose and an Earthworm to eat and gave Spike one of the gems to eat. I quickly got into action as soon as Spike was staring at Rarity and imagining her sweet-talking him. I got out the baseball bat I had brought for this very reason and (while Rarity had her back turned for a second) gave Spike a huge bonk on his scaley crested noggin.

"Geez Griffy!", complained Spike, "Why do you keep doing that to me?"

"Because you and Rarity are two totally different Creatures!", I explained in rough fashion.

"Now boys!", Rarity said butting in, "There is no need to battle physically over some male thing"

Spike and I just rolled our eyes and continued with Rarity on our gem hunt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a little further on, we came to what appeared to be an abandoned cave in the ground that was blocked by many medium-sized boulders.

"Looks like this cave hasn't been used in ages", I commented.

"Well this deep cavern does look like a perfect place for gems to be hiding", suggested Rarity.

So the 3 of us managed to remove the boulders aside with Rarity's telekinesis spell and proceeded into the dark tunnel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 20 or 23 more meters into the underground cavern, we came across a huge Insect nest-like chamber. The enormous chamber had a tiny bit of lighting to it from myserious green steam rising up from the floor.

"Look at this guys!", said Spike, pointing to a strange carving of a message on the cave wall that read, "Beware the Swarm, Wake one and you Wake them All".

"Seems like a warning you guys", I said while shaking with fear.

"It seems like we are in danger", added Spike.

"Sounds more like an old mare's tale", said Rarity.

"Are you serious?", Spike asked, "We might be putting our lives at risk"

"I don't really believe in most old legends", replied Rarity, "And you two should not really believe them either"

We looked curiously at the strange 1 meter-wide dome like objects on the side of the cave wall, there must have been at least hundreds of these things.

Suddenly, as Spike took a closer look at one of the 1 meter-wide dome things; he noticed that inside it was the coiled up body of what looked like an enormous Arthropod. Then Spike did one of the worst things possible, tap on the dome thing; causing the Beast inside to wake up and burst free out of its dome thing!

The three of us were terrified as the thing landed on the floor just 20 feet away from us and started to uncoil itself. We could'nt so it clearly (due to the cave being mostly dark), but we could tell it looked like an Ant walking on two of its six legs and standing at a height of 10 feet when on those two legs. It also was carring four swords, 1 sword per hand. It then turned around and stared at us with its glowing red eyes in a menacing stare.

All of a sudden, more huge Ant things started bursting out of their little "wall domes".

Me, Spike and Rarity all freaked out and started to make for the exit, which would be the only way we got in here.

It was as if we had awaken something evil from an ancient past. And you know what, We did!

_To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival of the Antmen

By the time Spike, Rarity and I had gotten back to Ponyville, We decided to not tell anypony about what we saw in that underground lair.

"Perhaps we had seen what we shouldn't have seen", I hypothesized.

"We should obviously keep this our little secret now boys", Rarity said.

"Now I'll never get to sleep", complained Spike all shaken up with fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, it was time for the Sapphire Shores concert. We all excited as heck for this show, including me!

Just 3 minutes after the show ended, Lyra and Bon-Bon ran out of nowhere in panic.

"They're coming for us!", they cried in terror.

"What in the hay are ya'll talkin' 'bout?", asked Applejack.

All Bon-Bon and Lyra could do was stammer what they had seen, "Big! Scary! Bugs! Ants! Swords! Hundreds! Run! Hide!"

"Do you two have Entomophobia or something?", asked Twilight.

"No!", exclaimed the two, "Huge Ant things are attacking! They're coming for us all!"

That's when me, Rarity and Spike suddenly looked at each other in a very worried fashion, realizing those Monster Ants had already emerged to the surface.

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5: The Antman History

Pretty soon (the next morning specifically), there were those huge Ant things everywhere in Equestria, causing trouble to all Pony civilization. In fact Ponies were the only things these monstrous Bugs were attacking.

Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack confronted Spike, Rarity and I for they discovered that we somehow knew of these Creature's existance. We explained how we encountered their nest and everything and that it was really our fault that they were awake and rampaging everywhere.

"Well, it looks like we may have to report all this to Princess Celestia", said Twilight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the 8 of us were in Canterlot, we asked both Celestia and Luna together on what those Creatures were, where did they originally come from and what were they wanting with murdering Ponies.

The two regal sisters then revealed a tale to us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hundreds or thousands of years ago, Celestia and Luna's ancestors wanted to create a better way of law and order across Equestria. So to do this, they used some of they're magic on Carpenter Ants, which caused those Insects two grow into those large and menacing Creatures with swords. They were then given the name "Antmen" (combining the two words "Ant" and "Human" (which are extinct savage Apes) together). They even made two leaders of the Antmen who were these 40 foot tall Ant Queens who were named as the Mega-Ant twin sisters (Caron and Gooyok). The Antmen were then living in ever Pony nation, being the enforcers of the law, chasing after lawbreakers and either thorwing them into a cell or just simply eating them.

After a while, the Antmen were being forced to do more and more law enforcement and they could not take it anymore, so they just all snapped under so much pressure and started to destroy anything that was a Pony and made by a Pony.

Luckily, Celestia and Luna's ancestors used the power of the six Elements of Harmony to defeat the Mega-Ant sisters, as well as the rest of the Antmen, but it wasn't strong enough. So that's when those ancestors of Celestia and Luna summoned the great power of the seventh Element of Harmony, which was the spirit of Unity! And with that, the Antmen and their leaders were imprisoned from for all enternity underground in a chamber-like nest that Celestia and Luna's ancestors created.

Just after the whole world was happy about the Antmen defeated, Celestia and Luna's ancestors did not let the 7th element stay with the other six, no, they either hid it away from all or they just simply destoryed it, it's truthfully unknown. But one thing is for sure, they did try there best to erase any evidence of this element's existence from history and the future.

Or so they believed they had erased record of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa! Epic!", said Spike after the story was finished.

"Awesome!", said Rainbow Dash.

"Sweet!" I said.

Everyone else just gaped in amazment

"All you all have to do is search any evidence of this 7th element", said Luna.

"And remeber", added Celestia, "We must not let it fall into Antman hands or else all is lost.

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6: The Search is On

And so we split up into four teams of two: Twilight and Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie, Rainbow and Spike, Me and Fluttershy.

Our Mission Objective: Find more evidence of the 7th Element of Harmony, Unity.

The two Unicorn Ponies (Twilight and Rarity) searched in the rocky hills, the two Earth Ponies (Pinkie and AJ) searched near Canterlot, Rainbow and Spike searched the EverFree Forest's Great Swamp and Fluttershy and I searched at the ancient temple in the EverFree Forest of which the Elements of Harmony used to reside.

Of course, as we all searched, Antman squads kept on attacking us, trying to only kill the Ponies, of course, and not me nor Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With me and Fluttershy, we found out a whole lot of info on the Element's past. That's when it occured to me, why couldn't I have been one of the harborers for the Elements's spirits. Of course, Fluttershy tried to cheer me up with friendly love.

"You know", I said, "I'm not the only one to have wanted to be a represenative of the Element's spirits"

"You're not?", responded Fluttershy in amazment that I wasn't the only wisher.

"Spike also wishes he sould have been one of the hosts of those spirits", said.

"Aaaww, that's both sweet and sad at the same time Griffy", said Fluttershy in a trying-to-cheer-me-up voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's when we found a yellow tablet hidden inside the main structure of the temple.

"This could be some evidence on the whereabouts of the 7th Element of Harmony!", I cried

"Oh, how wonderful!", Fluttershy replied gleefully.

Of course, neither of us could decipher its text.

"Man", I said, "Haven't seen this form of alphabet"

"Me neither", added Fluttershy, "Better find the others and tell them that we have possible evidence on the Element of Unity"

_To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter 7: Answers Revealed

Pretty soon, the eight of us were heading back to Canterlot wuth the maraculous tablet me and Fluttershy discovered.

"Look out!", cried Spike as a small squad of Antmen charged out of the underbrush, swaying their swords around and making these wierd-sounding calls (sounding a lot likea combination of a Screech Owl screech and a Domestic Cat hiss).

"Brace yourselves!", cried Twilight as the Ponies activated their inner power from the Elements of Harmony's spirits and got sweet-looking armor.

As the girls battled those giant Bugs, me and Spike just sat on a boulder. We both new that the Antmen only attack and murder Horses, so that's why we just kicked back on that boulder. Another reason why me and the Dragon chick (another word for a Dragon hatchling) sat there was because we had no spirits of harmony residing in our bodies, so thus we both were sad and jealous; watching our Equine friends kick some Bug butt.

"I sure wish I could have been a chosen host for those Element's spirits", Spike moaned.

"Same here pal", I replied in a moan as well.

After that quick fight, the girls deactived their powers and asked us to proceed to Canterlot with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as we arrived at the palace throne room, the two princesses tried their best to translate it's ancient text and in the end were stunned to find out what it said.

"This a very elaborate description", said Celestia.

"We made the best we could of its ancient text", added Luna.

"Well?", we all asked desperately, realizing that the Antmen were still at large.

"It reads that the 7th Element was indeed destroyed", they said to us, which followed with us slack-jawed.

"But its spirit still survived", Celestia said, whith us making sighs of relief.

"This tablet is apparently the only evidence left of the Spirit of Unity and it will, according to this here tablet, shall return", Luna said.

"Well then!", appointed Rarity, "We should all prepare for this Element's arrival. Are my mane and tail fashioned right? Because I want to look good on arrival parties"

"Anything's pretty and beautiful always on you", said Spike.

"Quit it!", I demmaned, bonking him on the head.

"Oh calm down Griffy", Fluttershy said to me sweetly.

"No no no", said the two royal sisters, "The Spirit of Unity must be found"

"Hhhhmmm...it's obviously residing in somepony or some other Organism", Twilight said.

"Is it in me? Is it in me? Is it in me?", exclaimed Pinkie as she jumped in place.

"No, you already represent the Spirit of Laughter", said Rainbow.

"Excuse me", said a rather familiar voice, "But this talk about some Harmony power be calling for me as the chosen one?"

It was Prince Blueblood, Celestia and Luna's nephew, who just happened to walk into the room and looking very narsasistic.

"Oh dear!", complained Rarity, "Not him again! The one who ruined what was supposed to be the best night of my life!"

"Don't forget he ruined it fer me too!", added Applejack.

"I don't think so buddy!", I said, swooping over to him and gave him a threatening stare, "You never do anything harmony-like for others, only yourself"

"Good gosh!", cried Blueblood, reckognizing my Everfree Forest scent, "A Creature from a filthy woodland! Get out of my hansome face, you obvious carnival peasent. I am of royalty and I do not like circus freaks like yourself"

That's when I freaked out at him (for calling me a circus freak and carnival peasent!) with raging anger and attacked him, tumbling down the stairway nearby.

_To Be Continued_


	8. Chapter 8: The Wonderbolts

As I was physically battling Blueblood for calling me both a circus freak and a carnival peasent, we tumbled right out of the throne room and down the strairs. We were all stopped at that very moment by none other than the Wonderbolts.

"Break it up!", said Spitfire as they all seperated us.

"He called me a circus freak and a carnival peasent!", I yelled.

"By the way", I asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, you see", said Soarin', "Everypony in Cloudsdale, including us the Wonderbolts, thought we would be safe from the Antmen up in the clouds since they really can't seem to fly or jump high. But as it turns out, they have a tiny bit of magic powers in their brains, so they used those powers to make some enormous rocks and hills fly. So the Antmen rode those floating boulders and hills up to Cloudsdale, and what came next? PANDAMONIUN! CHAOS!"

"We had no choice...", said Spitfire, "...but to evacuate to the ground and in this case, we, the Wonderbolts, decided to stay in Canterlot. But of course, we had to ask permission from Celestia and Luna first and we stumbled across you two, a Pygmy Griffin and Unicorn Pony fighting each other because of society insults"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and my seven friends got ready for our departure of Canterlot and go on our quest/search for the seventh Element of Harmony, the Spirit of Unity.

That's when we bumped into the Wonderbolts again, this time, however, without their uniform suits on. Upon seeing their true faces, Rainbow Dash got excited as heck.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!", she exclaimed with excitment.

"We just wanted to wish you all good luck", said Spitfire.

"Yeah", said Soarin', "Oh and by the way, there is something I need to tell one of you ladies, I've alwys found one of you EXTREMELY ATTRACTIVE"

And with that the six girls got all blush-faced and giggled.

"Oh brother", me and Spike mummbled to ourselves.

Soarin' then (with a blushing face) walked up to Rainbow and kissed her. As a result, Rainbow's face went incredibly red and she shot into the air and made a rainbow trail in the shape of a heart and finally feel to the ground all love-struck by Soarin'.

"Well, didn't see that one coming", I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The PWNies then told me and Spike that it would be best if we stay back in Canterlot and wait for them to return victoriously. Spike and I were unhappy with this, since we had no Harmony powers like our six Pony friends.

The last one we watched go was Rainbow, who was all drunken with love for Soarin'.

_To Be Continued_


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

Pretty soon, Spike and I were in the throne room with the two princesses while our main Pony gang (the Represenatives of the Elements of Harmony) were out on another adventure, searching for the seventh Element.

"It's just not fair!", Spike complained, "So what if we are not superheroes!"

"My thought's exactly", I added.

Just then, the Cutie Mark Crusaders came into the throne room and told us that they and the rest of Ponyville had escaped the town, for it was already being destroyed by more Antmen.

"What could those giant Ants want with all of us?", asked Sweetiebelle worryingly.

"Why couldn't they just git somethin' good for us?", said Apple Bloom, "I mean, what in tarnation is up with them all?"

"I say we stop moping and start kicking some Ant abdomen!", said Scootaloo, looking pretty sharp for some action, "That's what my older cousin Rainbow Dash would do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty soon, Celestia and Luna were hearing 5 life forms complaining about what to do to stop the Antman attack, Spike, me, Apple Bloom, Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo.

"Hold it for a minute!", anounced the princesses, "We both understand that you all want to be apart of the force to stop these swarming monstrosities who want revenge on all Horses"

"Heck, Spike and I should be moe skilled at fighting those things than you Equines all are!", I anounced.

"Why would we be able to? Well I'm from the EverFree Forest and he I also technically from there to", I continued.

"What do you mean I'm from the EverFree Forest?, asked Spike, all puzzled, "I was hatched here in Canterlot"

"All species of Dragon live outside of Pony territory", I answered, "And when you were an egg, soldiers from Canterlot stole you from the nest you were in, clearly"

An with that, Spike had a long and silent pause.

"Oh boy", I sighed, "Time for some therapy on this Mountain Dragon chick".

_To Be Continued_


	10. Chapter 10: Boys to the Rescue

After a little later that evening, I was just sitting near the throne, listing on an MP3 player to DJ P0N-3's best hits (as well as through a Lemon at Spike who was just then trying to doodle a picture of Rarity). The Cutie Mark Crusaders were just playing "Catch the Baseball".

After a little while longer, I started to get worried for the PWNy gang and wondered if they got attacked by a Cockatrice, a Manticore, a Hydra or the Antmen.

"All right", I finally said, "Our femenine friends are in real danger for sure. It's like I told them on that sleepover night, they would one day need masculine asisstance for a tuff situation like this one"

"Are you so sure of this?", asked Luna, who just happened to pass by me and notice my exclamation.

"I'm totally sure", I responded.

"Same here", Spike added while walking up to me, "It's only six of them against hundreds or thousands of 10 foot-tall, slightly magical, sword-using Insects!"

Philomena the Phoenix, who just happened to notice my complianing and thought it was ridiculous that me and Spike wanted to fight alongside girls, so she laughed in a squack-like fashion.

"You know", said Luna in a very sweet voice, "It should be time to finally figure out who you two really are, heroes"

"How can you be sure of this?", we asked her.

"I feel the same way you two feel whenever Celestia leaves me out of great duties. I know I'm younger than her, but I can show some real good spirit from time to time", replied Luna, "So you two boys should show your six female friends that you can go on this quest, even without any Elements of Harmony powers"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, me and Spike had breakfest and quickly started to move out of the place in order find our friends. Pretty soon we were trecking through vast Conifer heathland.

"Now Spike, you gotta be stealthy", I said to Spike.

"We Mountain Dragons are not really all that good at stealth, Griffy", said Spike, "But Forest Dragons sure are"

"Whatever", I grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of a Sudden, we heard that other-worldly call of those Antman again, the call resembling a cross between a Screech Owl screech and a Domestic Cat hiss.

"Holy Guacamole!", cried Spike, "Some Antmen are coming!"

"Quick! Let's Hide up here", I cried, as I grabbed hold of him with my talons and paws and flew uo into one of the Trees with him.

We watched as trio of Antmen were scouting around the area. If only they had looked up we'd be done for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Spike and I got back down, a fourth Antman poked its head out of the Shrubs and locked eyes with us. After a few seconds of just staring, the Antman just left us and ran to catch up with the other three.

"Wierd", puzzled Spike, "Why didn't that one attack us?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot", I answered, "Antmen only attack Ponies"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a little further on, me and Spike finally found our six female friends, but they were in a big ditch and all chained up. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash could not just fly out, for their wings were also cahined up. And to make matters worse, in that very same ditch, a rather hungry-looking Minotaur was charging straight for them, ready to have some Horse meat.

"What are we gonna do?", I cried out, "You and me can't physically take on something like a Minotaur!"

"I have a plan!", said Spike ina proud and heroic voice, "Since me and Twilight live in a library, I've read a lot of books on how to repel off dangerous Monsters!"

"Anything on Minotaurs?", I desperatly asked.

"Sure", replied Spike, "They can't stand bright lights in their eyes"

So Spike had some sunbeams reflect off his scales in the sunlight and I had some sunlight reflect off my beak. They light inratated the Minotaur and in moaned in agony. The Minotaur then did an indredble leepright out of the ditch and ran off into the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty soon, me and spike lowered down a long vine to get our friends out of the ditch.

"A job for a girl, huh?", said Spike sarcastically.

"We figured you'd need us sooner or later", I added.

"Never thought ah'd hear mahself say this", said Applejack, "But thank's boys, ya'll can do the job"

_To Be Continued_


	11. Chapter 11: Banding Together

"Exactly how did you girls get trapped down their and were not able to use your Elements of Harmony powers to get free?", me and Spike asked the girls.

"The Antmen captured us and tied up those enchanted chains around our bodies that would prevent us from using our inner powers as long as they were attached", said Fluttershy timidly.

"They also put a hungry Minotaur in that ditch they threw us in to eat us for sure", added Twilight.

"We would have been in that half Steer half Primate Creature's stomach for sure if you two had not come along", said Rarity.

"Looks like you're totally gonna need our help now for sure ladies", I said with pride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so, the eight of us journeyed on into the wilderness of a vast wetland which was apart of the EverFree Forest technically, searching for the Spirit of Unity. Spike suddenly then noticed that as we were all searching we were all getting a little to far away from each other and he knew that that was too dangerous, especiouly since their were huge killer Bugs about, seeking revenge on all Horses.

"We should probably stick together everyone!", Spike called out.

Just then, a large squad of Antmen charged out of nowhere and tried to attack us.

"We're surrounded!", cried Twilight as the Antmen closed in on all sides, getting their four arms and four swords ready for slaughter. They even had more power-blocking chains ready.

"Rarity", said Spike to Rarity, "Before we die, there's one thing I have been wanting to tell you for so long"

"Yes, what is it Spike?", asked Rarity.

"I-I-I-I L-L-Lo..OUCH!", Spike said out as I bonked his head with a rock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just then, two rather familar faces came out of nowhere and frightened the Antmen away.

"It's Zecora the Zebra and that Water Serpent that wanted to look good!", exclaimed Twilight.

"Just thought we'd help out some old allies", said the Serpent.

"Dark times these are, with those Antmen indeed. But that is no reason to hide and not help someone in need", rhymed Zecora.

"Well, I see that your actual mustache grow back properly", said Rarity to the Serpent.

"Oh, I still can't thank you enough for giving me a temporary mustache before my actual one grew back", replied the Serpent.

_To Be Continued_


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to The Nest

Now you maybe wondering how we were on the correct trail for the 7th Element of Harmony, well see; we had that old tablet with us the whole time and it would be shining light in a certain direction, signaling where to go to find the Spirit of Unity. No matter how far we got, the stench of the Antmen was never far behind.

Spike constantly told us to stick together so none of us would get lost, killed or anything like that.

Our search finally took us to the great rocky hills.

"Wait ya'll", Applejack said while stopping the rest of us, "I-I think I see Ponyville up ahead"

She rushed over to the very edge of one of the many cliffs in the area; and spotted something that mad her start to shed tears and cry. In fact, the rest of us could'nt beilve it either when we all went up and saw what she saw, Ponyville was destroyed. All the buildings were leveled but as we know, the rest of the town's residents had evacuated to Canterlot, so nopony nor any other Creature around there got hurt.

"Looks like after we save the world", Rainbow said, "We might have a lot of rebuilding to do".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we moved away from the cliff, the tablet started to shine its light even brighter now that we were in the right direction.

"The tablet's light is pointing this way!", I anounced.

"C'mon!", yelped Pinkie in a rather desperate tone.

"Let's go!", said Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tablet had then lead us to the very cavern that me, Spike and Rarity had discovered the Antmen in the first place. This time, however, the tunnel's width was even bigger than ever (obviously those Antmen have been busy, making their tunnel bigger).

Before we all descended into the dark tunnel, Spike spotted something sticking out of the dirt just a few feet away from the tunnel entrance. It looked like a new tablet, but this one was silver-colored (unlike the tablet we already had, for it was yellow).

"Amazing!", cried Spike in joy, "The writing on this new tablet is in Draconese, Dragon language, I can read this!"

"Is their anything useful on that thing?", I asked.

"I think it says something here about where the 7th Element went!", Spike exclaimed.

So we let Spike take the second tablet with us and he continued to read its text as we descended into the deep, dark, underground cavern. The yellow tablet provided some light for us to see in the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty soon, we had arrived at the place where Rarity, Spike and I had rediscovered the Antmen and accidently woke them all up, The Nest.

"Well well well", said an enormous hissing voice, "If it isn't more heroes to stop us all, would'nt you agree sister?"

"Indeed I would sister", said another enormous hissing voice that was slightly higher-pitched.

And there, stepping out of the shadows, were two enormous Antmen at about 40 feet high and having strange striped marking on their faces and thoraxes. We could all tell right away that these were the Antman queens, the Mega-Ant twins, Caron & Gooyok.

_To Be Continued_


	13. Chapter 13: Imprisoned with William

Somehow, we could hear the Mega-Ants talk to us, but their mandibles wern't moving at all. They frighteningly had the ability to talk telepathically.

"Why do you want to destroy all Ponies?", asked Fluttershy timidly.

"Because we want revenge, you ignorant Vertebrate", responded Caron.

"What she said", added Gooyok.

"We've found out enough history to find out how to really knock you both out until you..", started Rainbow Dash.

"I think they get the picture", I interupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the Mega-Ants took us on, they first unleashed some more squads of regular-sized Antmen. After none of us could stand up to them all as they seized us, one by one. We of course found out that the real reason why we could'nt defeat them all was because the 7th Element was still missing.

"Through them into the prison chamber", ordered the Mega-Ants.

The Antmen who captured us then took the eight of us to a secretly hidden corridor at the corner of the nest. We were all tossed together into the most creepiest-looking chamber you can ever imagine.

"So this is the Antman prison chamber eh?", said Rarity, "I would prefer that a hotel room would be more fancier and have a rating of 5 stars.."

"Well we ain't gonna be sleeping in a hotel Rarity!", interupted Applejack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a little while, the of eight of us were just just sitting in that place with bordom, the Antmen would from time to time throw mushy stuff down to us for food.

"Torture, Isn't it", said a deep and groggy-sounding voice from the shadows. We all gasped when we heard it.

"Hello?", Spike said, "Who's there?"

"A lowly prisoner like yourselves", said the Creature who had that creepyish voice. Out of the shadows came a scrawny-looking, pale white-colored, Unicorn Pony-like Creature with a 1 meter tall horn on its forehead, Donkey-like ears, three hoof-like toes on each foot, a few pale gray-colored spots on its rump and a long, bony tail.

"Allow me to introduce myself", said the Creature, "My name William, I am a Unicorn"

"Wait a minute!", exclaimed Twilight, "Unicorns don't look like you. For one thing, look at me and Rarity, we look nothing like you"

"That's probably because you two are NOT really Unicorns", responded William, "You are just a race of Pony Horse that has a small, magical, Unicorn-like horn"

At that, we were all like both wierded out and amazed at the same time.

_To Be Continued_


	14. Chapter 14: The Spirit of Unity Found

After a little while later, the Antmen were throwing more prisoners into the chamber; such Owlicious the Great Horned Owl, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Snips and Snails, Photo Finish, "The Great and Powerful" Trixie and her brother Pokey. So many were being captured if they were trying to fight back against the hordes of Antmen, even if they were not Horses (like Owlicious and William).

"Hello prisoners", a very scary sounding voice from outside of the prison chamber, "Have any sweet nightmares lately?"

"Yeah", said the voice of a tuff yet ignorant voice also from outside of the prison chamber, "You tell them, buddy!"

I flew over to the bars to look at these wierd-sounding characters, and there they were. One of them looked like a Pony accept, he was the size of a Rhinoceros, had an almost Moose-like snout, kind of a Hippopotamus-like build, a black eye and a Cutie Mark of an axe (just like what that Earth Pony, Chop, had. In fact, it WAS Chop!)

"Whoa! Chop!", I said in amazment, "Have you been working out?"

"Not really", said Chop, who's voice was strangely more deeper the last time I saw him.

The other guy with him also looked kind of like a Pony. This one had a height of about 8 or 9 feet, his hooves were elongated (resembling Spider legs almost), had an extra pair of limbs (which were graspers resembling Crab pincers), nearly glowing eyes, a curved hook-like horn on his forehead and had a Cutie Mark of a shovel (just like what the that Unicorn Pony, Digger, had. In fact. it WAS Digger!)

"What's happened to you Digger!", I said worryingly, "Were you expiramented on by Space Aliens?"

"Good to see you again Griffy", said Digger, who's was now very creepy-sounding (sounding almost like a gurgly-sounding Demon), "The Mega-Ant sisters spared both me and Chop me death and recruted us into being prison guards by mutating our chromosomes and now look at us! You probably would not even recognize us anymore, old pal"

I could not believe that my old temporary pals had turned to the dark side thank's to Mega-Ant venom. "You lost the right to call me "pal" long ago!", I yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have it!", cried out Spike, still looking at that new silver tablet, "This is a Dragon's history record of the 7th Element's spirit's whereabouts"

"Well", asked Twilight desperately, "What does it say?"

"It says...", said Spike as he started to read it, "...The Spirit of Unity resided inside the body of a Mountain Dragon, that's my Dragon species PS, and when that Dragon had a clutch, one of her children had the spirit inside them. And the spirit kept going from body to body through this particular family tree until it finally came to my mother and then went inside me when I was just an embryo inside my shell"

"Does this mean...", started Rainbow.

"Yes", interupted Spike, "I represent the Spirit of Unity"

That's when out of nowhere, these fragments of crystal were flying really fast into the Antman nest and into the prison chamber and started to surround Spike. These were the shattered remains of the seventh Element of Harmony's old, crystalline body (just the other six had).

"I don't believe it!", I said in awe.

"Neither can", said Spike happily, "I'm praticaly one of the Elements, just like the six girls"

"Well you were showing signs of serious unity when we were all out hunting for the spirit", said Twilight, "This also means that our search for the seventh Element of Harmony was to bring us, mostly you Spike, not here; but in HERE", she said as she laid her hoof on Spike's heart, "You just needed the right time and place to discover it"

And with that, Spike summoned enough power from the inner spirit inside of him and activated some really rad-looking silver armor that appeared on his body.

"Now let's kick some Antman abdomen!", He exclaimed fiercely with pride.

_To Be Continued_


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle

The next thing Caron and Gooyok new it, all the prisoners were running free out of the nest and back to the surface and all the Antmen guarding the prison chamber (including the mutated Ponies, Chop and Digger) were cowering at the walls. The bars and other security concealments of the prison chamber were like totally demolished, thank's to the combined abilites of the 7 Elements of Harmony and yours truelly.

"How are you all going to defeat us?", asked Caron, "The seventh Element is gone, you all know that, don't you?"

"Did you know that Caron & Gooyok mean 'Unmessable' and 'irratation' in our tongue?, asked Gooyok.

"Right", I said sarcastically, "Do you large Ants even have tongues? All I see are mandibles"

"Anyway", interjected Twilight, "We now have the strength to defeat you all"

"Is that true?", gasped Pinkie Pie. The rest of us just shook our heads in annoyance.

"They are all going to defeat you super-sized Bugs", spoke Spike as he approached the Mega-Ants bravely with his sweet silver armor ready for action, "With the help of me! For I, Spike represent the Spirit of Unity!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And then, we swiftly unsheved a rad sword from the armor around his waist. He then lifted the sword high into the air with both of his hands and a shining glow started to eminate from it.

"Get ready everyone!", he shouted out. The PWNies activated their powers and started summoning their abilites to full maximum.

"Alright!", I said in excitment as I hid behind one of the nest's pillars to avoid getting killed or anything like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The now seven represenatives of the Elements of Harmony started to combine their powers together and then blasted that combined power at the Mega-Ant twins.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", cried the Mega-Ant sisters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the Caron and Gooyok were destroyed, all the Antmen rampaging on the surface were being electricuted by some of the power that was being bounced off of the Mega-Ants. Thus, all Antmen were dead. One funny incident that happened during this event was that one of the Antmen was holding Ditzy Doo (AKA Derpy Hooves) and was about to eat her, but then got zapped and dropped her while she was still freaking out, waiting for the Insect to just eat her (Once she found that her attacker was dead, she cracked up at the fact she was still freaking out).

"It is over", anounced Spike triumphantly, "The threat of the Antman colony is gone forever"

"AAWWWEESSOMMMEEE", I yelled out with extreme excitment.

"But now what?", asked AJ.

_To Be Continued_


	16. Chapter 16: Time to Celebrate!

Of course, as we exited the cave, we made sure that nopony would ever rediscover this underground place by cealing it away with much bigger boulders from before.

"Say!", exclaimed Pinkie, realizing that the Antmen were all officially gone, "You know what this calls for?"

"Lemme guess", said Spike, "A party?"

"No", answered Pinkie, "AA PAARRRTTYYY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty soon, almost every living Creature in Equestria (including all the Ponies) were having a celebration in Canterlot. We all knew that the war against the Antman invasion was over for sure.

To congradulate Spike on discovering the seventh Element inside himself and becoming a hero, we all threw a big concert in honor of him.

"Thank's a ton!", he siad happily.

"Hey", I said, patting him on the back in a friendly fashion, "Equestria would have been gone forever without you"

"It sure would have Griffy", Spike said back to me, and we both did a knuckle bump.

"Oh Spike", said Rarity, "I would like to give you a reward for helping me and the others on saving the world"

"_Oh boy!_", Spike thought to himself, "_She's probably going to ask me out!_"

"Since you told me you just love taking my trash out for me", she said, "Iv'e assigned you to take out the trash for every building in Ponyville, once it is rebuilt"

Spike just gaped in a "WHAT?" kind of fashion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The concert we held was being sung by Sapphire Shores and even co-starring Sweetiebelle as the side-singer for this song (which was about Spike becoming a nobody to a recognisable hero).

While we all had fun, I wondered what ever happened to Chop and Digger (I still couldn't believe that those two homeless Ponies I had met a while back had become that mutated way from Mega-Ant venom). Had they escaped or not? But that is a tale for another time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Griffy finished his story, Lotus and Aloe got very much inspire from what he had told.

"We should some sort of drink here at the spa", suggested Aloe.

"Yah!", added Lotus, "It will have the Elements of Harmony as the theme"

"_What some will do with inspiration_", said Griffy in his head.

_The End (The story shall continue with "From What you are to Something Else")_


End file.
